Blindfolded First Kiss - An Experiment
by Ms. AJ Ninja
Summary: Based off of these two YouTube videos: First Kiss and Blindfolded Strangers Kissing. Remus had no idea what he signed up for. At least he got to meet Sirius because of it. / "Sirius was sin wrapped in a delicious mint flavour that tasted fresh on Remus' tongue."


**Author's Notes:** **I wrote this literally an hour ago.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This is also on Archive of Our Own: archiveofourown[.org]/works/5316011 (take out brackets)**

 ***This was posted on Ao3 first Nov. 30 2015**

* * *

Remus was undeniably weary; he knew that this thing was sketchy from the start, but putting a blindfold over his eyes took the proverbial cake. Lily had asked him to do it for her, since she was going in alone and _of course_ he would do the experiment with her. He dutifully filled out the questionnaire and they both took the metro to their destination. As they parted, Remus sent her a comforting smile before he was asked to put on the blindfold — more of a fleeced scarf — while an unknown person manoeuvred him towards their preferred destination.

He stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do as Lily never really told him what the experiment was about. His ears perked up as the sound of heavy boots came towards him and he tended a bit in his spot.

A smooth, very masculine, and utterly posh voice murmured, "A little overboard with blinding us, don't you think?"

Remus let out a short burst of laughter and tried to cover it up. He said, "So… what exactly am I doing here?"

"Mate, you seriously don't know what you signed up for? This could be a kidnapping for all you know," the beautiful voice exclaimed.

A different person, soft-spoken and female (most likely the director) explained, "This is a sort of kissing experiment. You'll be kissing each other blindfolded then you'll take off your blindfolds and we'll ask you a few questions."

Remus nodded before realising that the other man couldn't see him. Well, it wasn't as horrendous as he thought. He introduced himself, "Err, okay then. Um, I'm Remus." He put a hand out and mentally smacked himself for being stupid; they can't exactly see each other.

As he was about to pull his hand back, a warm hand gently clasped his forearm then slid down until their hands shook. "Sirius. Nice to meet you, Remus."

"You as well," said Remus automatically though still genuine, "So shall we start then?"

The director spoke, "Yeah, whenever you're comfortable."

Sirius hand was still loosely clutched in his while Remus tried to find his face. He moved his scarred hands up the leather jacket until he met Sirius's neck. He willed his hands not to shake as he slid it up further to cup his cheek, his long hair tickling his wrist. Sirius on the other hand, wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him closer while the other gently gripped his sweater covered shoulder. Remus leaned down a tad as he noticed that Sirius was a few inches shorter than his tall frame; their noses bumped and Sirius chuckled before pulling him in close.

Their lips locked in a slow movement, hesitant and testing. But as they found their rhythm, Remus fought the urge to melt into the kiss and moan. Sirius was as warm and nice as the rest of his body. Kissing Sirius was more comfortable than breathing and God why hadn't he found him ages ago. The wasted time Remus took snogging other blokes and birds when his lips could've been interlocked with his. Sirius was sin wrapped in a delicious mint flavour that tasted fresh on Remus' tongue. Their lips broke apart, but their foreheads rested against each other.

He barely noticed the director telling them they could take their blindfolds off. Then Remus got his bearings together and before he untied the knot, he internally panicked. What if Sirius looked at him with disgust and Remus would never find the courage to ask for his number after? Jesus, well, he'll find out now. The red, plaid scarf was in his hand and Remus blinked a few times to get used to the lighting. Then his eyes gazed upon Sirius.

"Shit," Remus muttered without thought.

Sirius raised an eyebrow in question and Remus felt like a pillock. He tried to explain, "It's just that you're… God, Sirius you're bloody gorgeous."

And he was, with his silky, long dark hair, unique grey eyes, and such a lovely smile. That smile widened even more and Remus could barely contain himself as he was almost on the verge of swooning. Sirius barked out a laugh and said, "You too, Remus. Look at you, you're beautiful."

Remus hoped that the camera was bad quality-wise as not to take notice of the blush forming on his face. The director giggled and they both turned towards her; she asked, "How was the kiss?"

"Amazing," murmured Sirius as he took a sidelong glance at him.

"Indescribable, but in a good way of course," he added with a small smile at the end.

"Did you try to picture who you were going to kiss?"

"Yes," Sirius said the same time Remus told them, "No."

He elaborated, "I wasn't too focused on what you look like. I think I was too nervous to think about anything."

Sirius explained, "Unlike Remus over here—" He gently nudged his arm, winking. "—I was trying so desperately to figure out who he was. Nothing in my mind fit with your voice, but then I just stopped thinking about it once we started snogging."

"Well, I think that's all for now. We'll get back to you in a few weeks and we'll send you a link to the video once it's done." She gave them a polite smile and they walked out together, side by side.

They stood there on the street next to Sirius's motorbike. Remus tugged the edges on his long sleeves nervously, trying to work himself up, when Sirius started, "May I have your number?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." They laughed together like it was the easiest thing in the world and quickly exchanged numbers. Remus stayed as Sirius hopped onto his death machine and started it up. He leaned forward to give him a quick kiss before Sirius put on his helmet. He shrugged half heartedly as Sirius grinned mischievously and said, "See you later then, Remus."

"See you," muttered Remus as Sirius sped of onto the road.

Once Remus met back up with a blushing Lily, they both headed back to their flat and continued on with the rest of their day. Remus was about the fall asleep when the slight vibration on his nightstand caught his attention.

 **Three broomsticks fri at 8? It's on me ;)** 11:47 PM

 _Of course. I'll take the next one then._ 11:47 PM

 **Can't wait.** 11:48 PM


End file.
